At World's End: Remix
by betweentheraindrops
Summary: And she finally felt content, there in his embrace, without a care in the world and no ten year plan except for the fact that it would be with him. CC


A/N: I'm sure almost everyone has read the spoilers or has seen them. This would be how I would love At World's End to pan out. It does contain spoilers so if you want to wait until later tonight, then that's great. But please read this after you see the finale and please review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Greek, I wouldn't use my time to write fanfiction. I'd be putting it into action as Cappie and Casey already married.

* * *

"Okay, um, I'll see you at four. I'll be there." Ashleigh voiced into her phone.

Casey looked at her curiously. "What was that all about?" Man, did she wish she was on the receiving end of those presidential calls.

"Some special last minute Panhellenic/IFC thing. But, special and last minute sounds ominous, huh?" Ashleigh inquired.

Casey thought about it for a second. "They're probably just picking the theme for next year's fall formal or something. I wouldn't worry about it." Her eyes strayed to the one person that wouldn't talk to her and that same person was the one she longed to talk to. Ashleigh knew that those two were meant to be together. But she, being the best friend, would always support Casey and her decisions. Although, Casey would always choose wrong and feel horrible about it, Ash was always there to pick up the pieces.

"So, what would be a theme for the fall formal?" Ashleigh asked in an attempt to bring Casey from her reverie and to keep her mind focused on something else.

Off at a different table, an assortment of Kappa Taus, including their president, were playing Thumper. Casey knew by the way they were buzzed, that that's what they were playing. She played the game during Spring Break. The same Spring Break when she shared a passion filled kiss with…

Cappie declared, "What's the name of the game?"

"Thumper!" They all shouted as they banged their hands against the table.

Ashleigh's voice distracted Casey from her stare saying, "Okay, you know we can go. I feel kind of Betsy-ish getting a drink at lunchtime anyway." She could always tell when her best friend was sad. And this was one of those times. Seeing her ex and not being able to fall into his arms without it being part of the norm always made her feel empty and sad.

"It's fine Ash. I don't need to leave a bar because of Cappie and these drinking games at noon." Casey said in an attempt to stay. Some might say that Casey would only stay for pride. But, Ash knows she only wants to stay so she can gaze at the Capster longer than she should. "My amazing boyfriend is back tomorrow." She turns toward the bartender and says, "I'll have another Bloody Mary."

As the bartender gives Casey her deliciously red drink, Ashleigh goes on red alert. She knows how her best friend gets when she's drunk; let's just say that it's not very pretty.

"I'm just drinking it, not playing a game with it." Casey claimed in her defense. Again, reading her like a book, Ashleigh could tell that all Casey wanted to do was join the horde of KT's and especially their leader.

Ashleigh, in an attempt to avoid the passing out of her friend in an hour, said, "Are you sure? 'Cause with the whole missing Cappie thing and the whole Max coming back thing…"

Avoiding eye contact, Casey replied, "It doesn't matter. There is no Cappie and me even if I wanted there to be, which I don't." At this, Ashleigh rolled her eyes and thought:

_She'll never admit it will she? _

"You know, I've just been lonely, I haven't been myself. I crashed a date with Rusty and Jordan for God's sake. As soon as Max gets back, everything will go back to normal. Max is amazing and perfect. And Cappie is…" She glanced over to his table again and saw him partaking in the game. She began thinking about it and immediately felt the same amount of nostalgia that she had felt ever since he said they couldn't be friends anymore.

_He's fun, wonderful, exciting…_

"… whatever." She finished. No way was she going to admit to anyone that she missed him like crazy. The kind of nostalgia that creates a knot in your stomach and will never untie, no matter how hard you try to squash it. She longed to be in his arms again, to smell his cologne, to have her hands graze his hair and play with it. But, she needed to move on; just as he did. Casey needed to be fair to Max. She truly did love him although she often wondered what kind of love it may be.

"Max is a great guy. He's cute and he's smart and romantic. But, what about all that weirdness before he left? Giving up Caltech for you without telling you-" Ashleigh commented before Casey's voice interrupted her's.

"-Max?" she asked.

In confusion Ashleigh said, "Yeah, Max was the one who gave up Caltech. Maybe you should stop at one Bloody Mary…"

Casey got up and went over to a jetlagged Max. He seemed extremely happy to see her and she him. Ashleigh turned around to see their reunion. It was sweet. Very affectionate, yet looked semi platonic… until the kiss.

Throughout her best friend's reunion, she could see a very upset Cappie. He didn't show that he was angry or upset. She could just tell that he was sad by the way his eyes got darker and murky. It wasn't the beautiful ocean blue that Casey would constantly talk about throughout freshman year. Cappie caught Ash's eye and, almost in pity, she mouthed 'sorry' to him. He understood what her lips were saying and lifted his drink to her in unison as if saying 'she'll come to her senses one of these days'.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

An hour later

"I looooooove you." Casey slurred.

Max smiled brightly, and replied, "I love you too." He then realized that he had to go unpack and greet Rusty.

"Hey, uh, I gotta go. You okay here?" he inquired.

She nodded and he gave her a short, but still passionate on his part, kiss on the lips. He then left, leaving Ashleigh and Casey to stare at the Kappa Taus. The KT's were done with Thumper and were just talking. Cappie caught Casey's eye for a mere three seconds and then released her from her trance. Casey, fully functional now, got up and decided to leave.

"What, where are you going?" Ashleigh asked. Her blonde friend was looking at the KT table and shook her head.

"I thought I could handle this. But, I really can't. It hurts too much not being able to talk to him and now it seems that he's everywhere I look. I mean, I can't even go to an awesome Kappa Tau party without longing to be in his embrace and it kills me when I see him take a girl upstairs. It's like he grabbed a part of my chest and won't let go." She kept on rambling on. Ashleigh just sighed at her sister and hugged her. It was a hug that said 'everything's going to be alright'. In her head, Ash was planning an intervention.

"You want me to take you back?"Ashleigh questioned. She knew her friend needed someone to talk to and a shoulder to lean on right now.

Casey shook her head horizontally. "No. I'm fine. I just need to get a nap. Big party tonight. Yay…"

Ashleigh saw right through her. "Gah Case, way to be enthusiastic. Here, let's go." She said while grabbing her new Dolce handbag off the barstool. Ash put her arm around her best friend and pulled her toward the door.

"Thanks Ash. You're a great friend." Casey said while diverting her gaze, once again, to her shaggy haired and blue eyed ex-boyfriend. He was staring at her. Once he caught her eye, he looked down toward his tequila shot and consumed it. Casey turned back around and quietly began sobbing.

_Is this really where we are in our relationship? I look at him and he won't even return the favor? And even if he does, he's the one to break it…_

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

As Ashleigh and Casey were headed toward the ZBZ house, Ashleigh caught sight of Fisher. He was walking toward them with such a cheerful expression that Casey just looked down. She hadn't seen someone so happy in a while. She realized that Ashleigh should be smiling like that too. She had the ZBZ presidency and the perfect, hot boyfriend.

_There's no reason for me to pour all my problems and drama on to her plate. It's not fair to her._

Her best friend goes up to her boyfriend and gives him such a passionate kiss that Casey feels a little awkward looking at them. They break apart and Fisher tells Ashleigh something. Ash goes up to Casey and tells her that Fisher wants to take her to lunch and asks her if she's okay walking to the house by herself.

At first she wants to stubbornly say no, but she knows what it's like to explore a new relationship and that you should go on as many dates as possible. "Of course, don't worry about me. I'm not that drunk. Have fun."

Ashleigh and Fisher walk away, leaving Casey to walk by herself. She is a little tipsy, but not wasted. As she nears the KT house, she slows down and, before you know it, she's comes to a complete halt. Shaking her head to relinquish her thoughts, she starts to have a huge headache. Casey continues on Greek Row, slowly, to find her house. She sees it ahead and starts speeding up.

Not looking down at all and only focused on finding Zeta Beta, Casey falls into a manhole. She screams for help and hears her name being called. She can tell who it is just by his voice. Even in an almost drunken haze, she heard it and longed to hear it again.

"Casey?" he called.

"Cap! Help!" she cried.

Cappie was deathly afraid of what might have happened to her.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In the manhole. Please help me!"

"Which one? Is it in front of ZBZ or KT?"

"It's kind of in the middle. Please hurry."

Cappie finds her and even with gravel and dirt in her hair, she's still the most beautiful person in the world to him. Realizing the previous events and agreement, he is taken out of his trance and tries to figure out how she fell in there.

"Gee Case, how many drinks have you had?" Cappie asks in a comforting tone. Casey smiles at that and thinks about it. "Um, maybe four? Or five?"

Cappie sighs and attempts to lift her. He struggles with the friction her vest and the gravel are creating. "Good God, Case. What have you been eating?" He asks jokingly and hears her grumble. Cappie looks down and sees her scowl. It's the kind of scowl you see little kids make when someone takes their toy. It's the most adorable expression Cappie's ever seen her make.

Sitting at the edge of the manhole, Cappie uses all his strength to pull her out. At least she could reach his hands. It would've been disastrous if she hadn't been able to. He gradually leans back and it seems to bring Casey's body out farther. He does that motion continually until she's all the way out. Cappie ends up on his back with Casey on top of him, with their hands still intertwined and her mouth just inches away from his.

They both continue to gaze into each other's never-ending abyss that are their eyes. Cappie, still looking at her, suggests, "I should probably get up now." Casey murmurs something in affirmation but still remains in the same position she was before. It didn't matter that he could barely feel his ribcage due to the pressure Casey was exerting on it using her elbows. It was as if the two were lost in their own little world; not permitting admission to anyone else. Neither of them cared whether or not anyone saw them. It wasn't until someone called out Casey's name in the distance did either one of them flinch. The two former lovers detangled themselves from their semi-embrace in silence. Rebecca made her way over to them in haste. She obviously hadn't seen her ex-boyfriend under her big sister. But when she got over to them, it was too late to turn back. Rebecca mentally cursed herself for being the slightest bit jealous. She always knew those two belonged together. She just didn't like admitting it to herself when she was dating the Kappa Tau president. Rebecca, also, thought the middle of the street wasn't exactly the best place to rekindle their romance.

Cautiously avoiding the manhole, Rebecca called awkwardly, "Case? What are you doing here? Hey Cap." She saw them both detangle quickly. Well, not quick enough for Rebecca not to notice.

"Hey Becs. I fell into this manhole-" Casey and Cappie both start to laugh at her comment, leaving Rebecca to think what is so funny.

"What's so funny? Don't you think falling into a manhole is kind of the opposite of funny?" Rebecca asks impatiently as the former couple continues to chuckle. "What? Are you high?"

"manhole…" Casey and Cappie both mumble as the bitchy ex-senator's daughter rolls her eyes. Reaching down to help her friend off of Cappie, Casey slipped due to the rocks and rubble surrounding her.

Casey voiced a playful scream.

"Case, are you drunk?" Cappie asked as he helped her up.

"Not really, just slightly tipsy." She replied as she attempted to wipe away all the dirt from her outfit.

Cappie had his hands right under her armpits to keep her upright. At the same time, both of their eyes strayed to where his hands were placed. They were right on the side of her boobs. As if they were thinking on the same wavelength, he lowered his hands to her slim waist. Rebecca cleared her throat in an attempt to break them apart. Sure, she was over him and she knew they were soulmates. But, she didn't want to witness their silent puppy dog eyes they shot each other. At the sound of Rebecca's voice, Cappie and Casey diverted their gaze to the manhole and smiled.

"Case, um, we have some picture frames to decorate for the pledges. We should head to ZBZ… unless you were busy with something else…" Rebecca asked in a conniving way to ask what was really going on with the two of them.

Casey shook her head in negation. "No, nuh, nothing's going on. Cap was just helping me get out of the manhole-" Cappie and Casey pause to chuckle "- let's go Becs."

Rebecca walks over to her sister and holds her arm as Casey's arm snakes around her little sis. Walking a few feet away from Cappie, Casey turns around, gives him a genuine smile, and says, "Thanks."

She gets a "no problem" in response and continues to stroll off toward the house. Rebecca glances at the Kappa Tau president walking toward his house and knows that Casey must be really hurting inside. She had to talk to her later.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

As Rebecca and Casey walked up the ZBZ stairs that led to their rooms, Ashleigh spotted them from above.

"Case? Oh my God! What the hell happened?" she exclaimed.

Casey sighed and replied, "I'm fine. All I did was fall in a manhole. It's not a big deal. I mean, of course I wish it was Frannie's icky ass that fell. But, hey; who can say that they've fallen into a manhole?"

"About all of New York's Upper East Side." Ashleigh said as she joined Rebecca in the helping of her friend going upstairs.

Rebecca chuckled and said, "You watch way too much Gossip Girl, you know that?"

"Hey, you're my GG buddy. I wouldn't even be watching it if it weren't for you. I blame you for all this brainwashing." Ashleigh replied.

As her two sisters were engaging in playful banter, Casey couldn't help but think about her scruffy headed and ocean blue eyed ex-boyfriend. For some reason, she just couldn't keep him out of her mind. Ever since the whole float debacle, she had been feeling lonely and abandoned. It's like he took a part of her with him. It certainly didn't feel good. Casey remembered being outside on the pavement by the manhole and smiled. Laying on his soft cotton t-shirt and taking in his scent was it. He didn't have to do anything special. She loved him for him.

_Stop it Casey. Snap out of it. Ugh, I really need to think about something else. This is so not fair to Max. I don't think I could live with myself if I broke his heart. I mean, he's already had someone he loved die. I can't just have these feelings for someone else and pursue them. Nope, this is senior year. After graduation, I won't ever see __**him. **__Well, may be at a reunion or something. Yep, I'll get over it._

Before she knew it, the trio was already in Casey and Ashleigh's room. Casey began to fiddle with her laptop and signed into AIM. Seeing **his** away message made her think. It said: Party Tonight!! It's the end of the world. Whom do you want to be with?

Casey sighed and heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Rebecca's and Ash's stone cold faces as they were perched on Ashleigh's perfectly made bed. Half closing her pink ZBZ covered laptop, Casey sat up and looked toward her friends. "What's going on?"

The two brunettes glanced at each other and Rebecca gestured for Ashleigh to talk. Ash turned toward her best friend in haste and started her speech.

"Case, as your best friend, I know everything about you. And I know all your feelings and quirks. Believe me, you have a lot of them. When was the last time you've ever been truly happy? Without worrying about hurting someone or caring what they think." She said.

Casey looked at her hands and feet. She really thought about it.

_There was today when Max came back. No wait, I was thinking about __**him**__. There was Spring Break. No wait, Cappie was with Rebecca. There was when Evan lavaliered me. Nope, _Cappie_ was there in the background and all I wanted was to be his arms instead of Evan's. Um… _

She finally came to a conclusion. Freshman year.

"See. I knew you'd take forever to think about it. It takes you forever because it has been forever since you had a good laugh that makes your face hurt. It's been such a long time since you would walk into your room with such a smile on your face that it literally made the room bright. I miss that Casey Cartwright. I miss the person that would wear her boyfriend's sweatshirt to get warm. The person you used to be is the person I want back." Ashleigh claimed and sighed from talking so quickly.

Giving Casey some time to ponder everything she just heard, Rebecca elbowed Ashleigh on the arm asking, "Where the hell did that speech come from?"

Ashleigh shrugged and replied, "I don't know. But, I'm really digging this whole 'taking charge' thing."

They both share a laugh and stop as Casey raises her head. "Wow… I don't know what to say to that."

Ashleigh hopped off her bed and made her way over to her blonde and confused friend. She hugged her and let Casey lay her head on her shoulder. "What're you thinking, Case?"

"I'm thinking that you're right. And that the only person that has ever made me truly happy is the person I miss most. And he won't even talk to me-" Casey explained before Rebecca interrupted.

"Well, it looked like he'd do way more than talk to you out there."

Ashleigh looked down at Casey and asked in a motherly way, "Is that true?"

"Maybe." Casey mumbled. "You should have seen him when we were alone with the float. He was definitely doing everything in his power to stay away from me. And then he goes on saying that there's something that always pulls me to him and he wants to turn it off. He doesn't love me anymore." She sobbed into Ashleigh's shoulder even more than before.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be hurt again. Plus, he does probably realize that you do have a boyfriend." Rebecca commented nonchalantly as she grabbed the nail file off the bedside table and began filing her nails.

All Casey could do was gasp at her bitchy little sister's comment.

"And the award for most brutally honest goes to…" Ashleigh paused at she patted her thighs as if they were a drum roll. "…Rebecca!"

"What? I told her what she needed to hear. It needed to be said." Rebecca responded.

Ashleigh replied, "Well, you kind of said it in a nonchalant manner. Their dance has been going on for the past four years. While Casey may have strayed off the dance floor many a time, their song has been playing in the back of both of their heads waiting to be amplified. And trust me, it will never stop."

"Wow Ash. That sounded all stoic and nostalgic. Where'd you read it? A fortune cookie?" Rebecca said with a laugh. Ashleigh joined in the laughter as well as Casey. After the chuckling went down, silence came over all of them.

Casey looked down and sighed. "She's right. Actually, you're both right. I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Ashleigh looked her best friend in the eye, which made the blonde flinch. "Case, I think you know what to do. Just follow your heart."

"How am I supposed to do that? I mean, I had that ten years question. I got the answer I wanted, and then I went and got lavaliered. I need some sort of sign." Casey replied.

Rebecca noticed the lime green paper sticking out of Casey's Fendi purse. She went over to grab it, to see what it was. As she read the announcement, her lips curled upward.

_This is her sign._

Rebecca gave Ashleigh the flyer and whispered, "This is her sign."

"It's the End of the World. Whom do you want to be with?" Ashleigh muttered. "This is it, Case. This is your sign."

Casey took the paper from her friend and read the same line she had read only a little while ago as a certain someone's away message.

She knew what she had to do.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

10:00 pm

Casey and Ashleigh are getting ready for the big 'End of The World' party. They both choose their outfits very carefully. Ashleigh settles on a grey babydoll as Casey picks out what she is most comfortable in: a tank, hoodie, and jeans. The End of The World party will most likely be dark and she feels as if she should color code. Who knows what can happen? Looking drop dead gorgeous, the two sisters do each other's makeup to ensure no mistakes will be made.

"So, how do you feel about Fisher going to his first frat party?" Casey asks as she applies eye shadow to the dark skinned beauty.

"I'm okay, I guess. He's way nicer than Travis. So, I don't think he'll be much of a nuisance." Ashleigh replied with a chuckle.

"That's great Ash. I'm really happy for you." Casey says as she dabbles on just the right amount of blush to make Ashleigh's cheek bones look higher.

And with that, she finishes. Casey and Ashleigh both stand at the mirror to put on their own mascara. Casey's eyeliner looks flawless and really brings out her eyes. Ashleigh looks like a goddess in her dress and she knows it.

The two best friends descend the ZBZ stairs and join Rebecca at the bottom. "Ready for the end of the world?" Rebecca asks.

"You know it. I didn't spend an hour looking for the perfect outfit just for staying in." Ashleigh replies and receives a giggle in response.

As the three walk down Greek Row, Casey halts and Rebecca and Ashleigh notice.

"I can't do this yet. It's not fair to Max. I have to go." Casey says. She doesn't even wait for a response from her fellow ZBZ's; she just runs in the direction of Calhoun Hall.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

As Casey passed through the quad, she began getting nervous at what she was going to tell the man she thought she loved more than anyone. It was as if she was throwing away security, money, and a planned future away. Casey began thinking about those supposed 'necessities' and began to wonder why she was about to throw all that away in a mere two minutes.

_Love. You're doing it for love._

At that, she smiled. The cheerful look went away almost at rapid speed as she opened the door to the place she deemed as hell. Okay. It's not hell, per se. It's just that Casey feels like hell because she's about to break up with a guy that is perfect and amazing. "All for what?" she asks herself slightly inaudibly.

_True love._

Casey decides to take the stairs. It gives her more time to think about what she's about to do. Also, if she were in an elevator, she would be walking around it because of all the energy she just accumulated. She was pumped. Ready to get it over with. Sure Max was a great guy and she was lucky to have him. But, he didn't deserve to be dragged along the Cappie-Casey track. He didn't deserve to be an afterthought or a second choice. It wasn't fair.

Before she knew it, Casey was standing right outside of Max's room. It took her a whole two minutes just to get the courage to raise her clenched fist to knock on the wooden door for entrance. Finally, she did knock and got an "It's open." in reply.

She bravely walked in and found Max reading 'War of the Worlds' at his desk. It was cute. He looked up from the book, put it down, and went over to Casey. He leaned in for a kiss. But, she turned her head sideways, so he only kissed her cheek. Of course, Max, being the optimistic one, was sure it was done accidentally. Casey breathed deeply and began,

"Max, we need to talk."

"Uh oh. Whenever I hear that, I know I'm in big trouble."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I did."

"What? What's going on?"

"Max, you're amazing and perfect. You're caring and sweet. You are the epitome of everything a girl wants."

"And the problem is…?"

"The problem is that you're the epitome of everything a girl wants. Every other girl but me. The truth is Max that I gave my heart away a long time ago. Although I've tried, I've never gotten it back. This relationship isn't fair to you and I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart. I can't go on like I can love you with my whole heart when I know I can't. You are truly special to me and there is a part of me that will always love you. But, I'm done pretending that these feelings I have will go away. This is what I really feel. It's best to end it now before I hurt you in the long run." Casey concluded with no sight of tears in her eyes.

All Max could do was stare at the ground and process everything he'd heard. He was collected on the outside. But, on the inside, he was boiling over with hurt and anger. He hid his hurt with his anger as he looked up to angelic waiting face of Casey Cartwright. He looked at her with glaring eyes. She was dressed up.

_For a party, no doubt._

He was disgusted that she would be going to a party right after she broke his heart.

_Probably gonna get with that big bag of douche, of course._

Still looking at the blonde beauty with stormy eyes, he finally said in a calm voice, "I think you should leave." He wasn't going to be at her feet begging she change her mind. No, he had to keep his dignity.

The ZBZ's eyes widened in shock as she processed what he had just said.

She did just what he wanted. She took off her ZBZ letters, put them on top of the bookshelf, went through the door, waved a hollow wave at him, and shut the door. She was out of his life for good.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

Casey made her way towards the Kappa Tau house. She was a woman on a mission. Nothing was holding her back. She longed to be in the embrace of the man that truly stole her heart. The truth was, that maybe she had stolen his, as well. Casey laughed at that and began hearing the muffled voices ring out from the speakers outside the KT house. It was a band that she had heard at the house many times and always loved. Pushing her pace just a little bit harder, the Kappa Tau house came into her sight and she smiled at how many fond memories she had had at that house.

Before she knew it, Casey was walking up the run down steps and walking in to find Beaver with a fake, or at least she hoped it was fake, bazooka. Smiling at the huge man, she took a few more steps toward him.

He greeted her first. "Hey, Case."

She replied, "Hey… is Cappie around?"

With a nod and a point in Cap's direction, Casey walked toward her one opportunity to make everything right. She saw him taking a banner out of the closet in which he had trapped her in numerous times in an attempt to sway her choice. She laughed at how ironic that all sounded. She being the one to proclaim her love for him.

Casey came up to Cappie and very smoothly pushed him into _their_ closet. At first, he dumbstruck. It was so out of the ordinary for her to be doing this. He had to be pretty drunk, right?

She looked at him with her huge, irresistible eyes and said, "You've been avoiding me."

He scoffs at that comment and still looks at Casey like he's surprised she's there and not part of a drunken illusion.

She started off by looking into his beautiful baby blues, but then her sight set on his lips. Almost on instinct, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. He began kissing her back with the same amount of passion she did. Though he was about to let all the recent angst between the two of them flow out and be left forgotten, he couldn't help but think of the recent events.

He pulled back and asked, "What are you doing?"

Slightly put off, she shook her head and said, "Just wait."

She did a semi tousle with her hair that he knew she always did when she was nervous.

"Something. Something happened." She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to say.

"I almost died… because of that manhole." Casey said as they both shared a laugh.

"I know, that's a funny word. But almost dying in that manhole made me realize that I could die at anytime. I could slip in the shower and I've been waiting all this time to feel the way with Max that I've always felt with you. And if it's the end of the world, I want to be with you." Casey concluded.

Cappie just stared at her for a few more seconds to take in everything he just heard. She actually told him something that he said to her since they broke up. Now he knew how it felt to be torn.

"Well, what if it's not the end of the world? What happens then?"

The smile she had been wearing immediately fell from her face.

"What I mean is that I want to be with you. I've never not felt that way."

"Well, you sure did a great job at saying that the hundreds of times I tried to win you back. How do I know that you won't leave tomorrow morning and go after Max or someone new?"

With that, he opened the door, carefully strode around Casey, and left the closet. He was halfway up the stairs when she caught a hold of his sleeve.

"Please wait. I want you. I, I need you."

"For how long, Case? I couldn't deal with you leaving me again." He said as he descended the stairs and came face to face with Casey.

The two of them noticed that the music has stopped and everyone had formed a circle around them. They didn't care that everyone was watching them. It's not like everyone didn't think that the two of them would end up together.

"I would never do that again. I was so confused back then. I'm not confused right now."

"Why? Why do you think I should believe you?"

"Because I love you damnt!"

He was silent again but didn't walk away.

"I want to spend everyday with you. Why can't you see that?" she asked as she took a few steps toward him.

"I love you too." He mumbled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They stood there in the middle of Kappa Tau making up for lost time. There was such passion in their kiss that those who were watching began clapping and soon, got everyone to give the couple a round of applause.

Casey and Cappie heard the house's applause and pulled apart. They smiled at each other and those surrounding them.

"It's nice to have you back Miss Cartwright." Cappie said.

"It's nice to be home." Casey replied with a smile.

Cappie laughed, "Home? What makes you think it'll be your home?"

"This." She said as she took his letters off his neck and put them around her's.

"Well then, it's nice to have you back home." He said as he intertwined their hands. "Would you care to dance?"

"Don't mind if I do." She responded.

Cappie led her out to the dance floor and they swayed to the music. She put her arms around his neck and his hands landed at her waist. Casey placed her face at the crook of his neck; getting reacquainted with his scent and just molding to his body like it was meant to be against his. He looked down at her, smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

Meanwhile, Tom and Dave were setting up their equipment. Ashleigh came up to them and whispered to Dave to play a certain song for the recently reunited couple.

"No problem. I'm surprised they took this long to get back together."

"You're not the only one, believe me."

Ashleigh then left the band to look for Fisher. He was there and having a great time. She smiled at her best friend and found that this was one of first times she has been the kind of happy that's hard to reciprocate.

Casey stood on her tip toes and gave Cappie a sweet kiss on the lips. It was slowly gaining pace and passion but was stopped as the band began to play.

"This is for the couple of the hour. It's taken you forever to find each other again. But, we always knew you would. So, this song is for you." Tom said into the mic.

Casey and Cappie smiled at each other as Let Me Take You There began playing.

"He's right. It has been a long time." Cappie said.

"Yeah. Well, as I said, it's good to be home." Replied Casey.

Cappie said, "Definitely. This house hasn't really been the same since you left."

Casey giggled, "Maybe so. But, uh, I wasn't referring to the house."

Cappie gave her a strange look.

"I meant here, in your arms."

And she finally felt content, there in his embrace, without a care in the world and no ten year plan except for the fact that it would be with him.

**GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K GR∑∑K**

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it and please review. I've been working on this for about five days.

I can't believe the season is almost over. Well, it's great we won't have to wait so long.

It returns August 31!

I can't stress enough, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
